Hibiki Mikigami
Hibiki Mikigami (池の精神 Mikigami Hibiki) also known as the Twlight Renegade (トワイライトレネゲード Towairaito Renegēdo) is a pirate and the first mate of the Crimson Wing Pirates. Hibiki is the second member of the crew and the first member to join. He acts as one of the main supporting characters in Reach For The Sky. Hibiki was given the position of First Mate on board the ship based on the fact that his captain has appointed him as his second in command. Before Hibiki became a member of the crew, he was reknown in the West Blue as a gifted prodigy and was feared across the seas as a monster. Once Hibiki had managed to make his way into the Grand Line, his reputation has been steadily growing and his family's name is now being magnified thanks to his amazing achievements. He is the third heir to the Mikigami Clan, the son of Fuko Mikigami and the younger brother of Elissa Mikigami; a traitor who stole the clan's prized sword and was originally intended to become the third but due to her treatury, has been revoked from that right. Spending most of his life sailing the West Blue and searching for clues, his ultimate goal is to track down his traitorous sister and see that she recieves punishment for her actions. A bounty of 300,000,000 has been placed on his head, the second highest bounty within his crew. In the years after defeating his sister and relclaiming his family's stolen treasure sword, Hibiki went on to accompany his captain around the world and became a famous swordsman whose name would be forever engraved on the bodies of those he defeated. In the epilogue, Hibiki has settled down with his wife Misaki and has given birth to the next head of the Mikigami Clan, his daughter Snow. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Hibiki is a fair skinned young man that has long sapphire hair (usually tied into a pony tail) and black eyes. He is above average height, reaching past 170 cm and has a well toned physique (evidenced by his visible biceps). His usual outfit consists of a formal black and white stripped coat that is prone to being damaged every now and then. There have been times where Hibiki will rip the damaged sleeves off of his coat and wear it sleeveless, stating that its less distracting that way. Down below he wears matching black jeans and shoes that compliment the stripped black and white of his coat and he carries a utility belt around his hips. During the raid on the Tower of Judgment , Hibiki decided to wear a blue bandanna around his head and donned a white fur coat over his usual one. Its rare to find Hibiki not frowning all the time as he gives off an intimidating first impression to anyone he is not familiar with. Rio has tried to get Hibiki to loosen up and crack a smile every now and then but it has been to no avail. Hibiki is considered to be very attractive and ladies find his cold and distant personality especially charming, something that infuriates Hibiki to no end because of the teasing he has suffered from his male and female crew mates. Post-Timeskip After the time skip, Hibiki has donned a similar but noticeably different wardrobe and has also grown physically as well. His height grew a few inches and he went from being 175 cm to reaching a full 180 cm in only two years. Along with that, Hibiki's physique has remarkably improved and his crew mates have noted that Hibiki has gotten more muscular and his back has gotten wider, most likely from all of the training he endured. In terms of clothing, Hibiki now wears and black trench coat in favor of his old black and white fur coat and keeps it closed. His old habit of ripping off his sleeves has also seemed to have disappeared as well and he has yet to repeat this odd trait. Site Navigation Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:West Blue Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Mikigami Clan Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Sword User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Male Category:Crimson Wing Pirates